This application is directed to mascara compositions.
Mascara is a commonly used cosmetic. It is applied to the eyelashes to enhance their appearance. An effective mascara composition must appear to thicken and lengthen the lashes, must be easy to apply and remove, must apply evenly, not smudge or flake, and be long lasting and water resistant after application. It also must be readily removable with conventional eye makeup removers, must not cause allergic reactions, and must be safe for contact lens wearers.
Although a great number of mascara compositions exist, there is a need for a mascara composition that is longer lasting, easy to apply, water resistant, safe, effective in thickening and lengthening the lashes and effective in imparting an attractive appearance to the lashes of the wearer. There is also a need for a mascara composition that provides care for and improves the actual condition of the eyelashes by making them softer, smoother, and more pliable.